Pokemon: The Ice Princess
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety, Fem!Ash fanfic, pairings undecided currently and more inside-


A/N. I apologize for not updating in a while, I had to take an impromptu break that was extremely boring. Anyways, this idea popped up while I was reading Pokémon fanfiction, and realized that there are not a whole lot of fanfics featuring Kyurem out there. So this is just me adding to this. Kyurem is one of my favorite Legendries from the Unova Region. But anyways, please enjoy and I hope you guys like it! I'd also really like it if you guys reviewed, but please NO FLAMES! Anyways, like I said before, please enjoy!

Summary: Sometimes love and kindness can come from the most unexpected of places…

Nobody knows this better than Ash Ketchum, who at the young age of two lost both her parents in a horrific car accident caused by an icy road and an unexpected blizzard.

Raised in the far off Unova Region by the most unexpected of characters, Ash sets out for her first Pokémon journey, not in the region she was raised in, but Kanto, the region where she was born. How will life outside of her frozen home treat this Ice Princess? With a quirky Oshawott and a loyal Herdier at her side things are sure to get interesting. But Ash must be careful as her arrival in Kanto catches the attention of a certain nasty criminal organization, and the mysterious Elite Four.

**Warning: Fem!Ash Fanfic. Kyurem is a girl, or rather woman in this also.**

Note: This is just a prologue, and Kyurem is a main character in this and I am hoping to make her quite prominent in this, fem!Ash is of course the hero of this story, and I haven't decided on a pairing yet… I'm thinking I might use Lance, but I'm not entirely sure yet…Suggestions are welcome though!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ice Princess!-Kyurem's Kindness<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The freezing snow fell rapidly to the ground, no sign of stopping in sight as a black car drove down the road towards Viridian City...<em>

_Inside, a woman sat in the passenger seat, occasionally brushing stray strands of brown hair behind an ear as she looked out the window, a concerned expression on her face as her husband continued to drive home in the winter snow that had slowed their progress greatly…_

"_Honey, I don't think this was a good idea…We should've stayed at the Pokécenter, this snow storm is getting worse…"_

"_You worry too much Delilah, we just have to be careful." The man in the driver's seat said confidently._

"_Honestly I don't think this is a good idea…ANTHONY WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLACK ICE!"_

"_WH?" _

***scREEEEEEEECH-CRASH***...

* * *

><p><em>whiiiirrr~<em>

The snow crunched rhythmically under foot as a woman in a grayish-blue kimono approached the sight of the accident. She had seen the car approaching and saw it hit the ice that had spread and taken over the road, and could only stand there in astonishment and slight shock as the car veered rapidly off the road, its passengers screaming as the driver lost control. She winced slightly when she heard metal crunch viciously as the car collided into a huge tree off the side of the road. She didn't have to check the people inside to know that they were dead, but still she felt obligated to do just that.

As she approached she heard the silent cries of one of the people inside, her eyes widening in shock. She looked inside the car, but whatever hope she may have carried in her heart that somebody had survived was dashed when she saw the condition of the only living person in the car, they wouldn't be staying that way obviously.

"P-Please…" The woman that had been in the passenger side feebly reached toward the other, what little strength she had left quickly draining away. She couldn't pass on, not yet. She had something important waiting for her and her husband at home, she knew she wouldn't make it out of this, but there was someone who might be able to help. Arceus bless their luck in such a desperate situation.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to save you…" the woman said, pushing her pale blue hair out of the way as the vicious winter winds blew it into her face.

"N-no…N-not that…I-I already know that…I-it's just…th-at my home…I-n Pallet Town…I have a daughter…S-she's only two years old…P-Please…Please take care of her…" the woman's hand was taken gently in the other's. "I-I know…_COUGHCOUGH…_th-that I barely know you…Heh…I've just met you…B-But please…I-I can't leave my Ash on her own…N-not like this…" the woman was crying now, obviously distraught with the situation. "I-I'm begging you!" the woman gave one last cough before her eyes closed for the last time. The woman gently placed the fresh corpse's hand back on the body, silently closing her eyes as she took a step back. She knelt down to the ground and placed her hands in a silent prayer for both souls, though she had only talked to one of them, she still felt she needed to pray for their safe passage into the afterlife.

The woman sighed as she stood up, one hand going up to scratch at her head.

"What is wrong with me? Normally I'd never even think of such a thing…My brother and sister are going to die of laughter when they hear of this…That is if they don't die from the shock alone…And I just know I'm not gonna hear the end of this for weeks from the others…" the woman heaved another sigh as she spared one last glance towards the wreckage, yellow eyes gleaming as her pupils shrunk into slits. She turned and continued down the road. If she remembered correctly, Pallet Town was south of her current location. Hopefully she'd be able to find what she was looking for without too much problem…

* * *

><p><em>A little girl, only two years old, sat in the middle of a large living room staring at the window in curiosity. She had the strangest feeling that something very close to her had just disappeared, but that couldn't possibly be true. And even if it was, what, or who was it, and where had they gone? Her gaze turned to the front door as she heard it open, suddenly very happy. She ran up to it, very expectant of what she would see, but paused as she felt her excitement die down. Who was this lady that was standing in the doorway? Where were her parents? They should've been home by now! They promised!<em>

_Suddenly understanding dawned on the small child, and without the woman before her having to say anything, she began to cry. She had indeed lost something important, and she doubted she was ever going to get it back…wrapped in a surprisingly comforting hug by the woman that had entered her home, the little girl cried even harder. It seemed that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be coming home for a long, long time…_

* * *

><p>AN. Yeah, that was surprisingly sad. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, but please no flames! Bye!


End file.
